The invention relates to a vehicle light, in particular a brake light, and even more specifically a third or high mounted brake light, as well as a method for installing a vehicle light, in particular a brake light.
FIG. 1 is an oblique view of a conventional high mounted or third brake light 100. FIG. 2 is a side view of a section of the brake light 100, inserted into a recess S of a vehicle component F.
Referring to the two figures, the brake light 100 has an insertion portion 101 for inserting into the recess S and an attachment portion 102 for placing the inserted brake light 100 on an edge R of the recess S. The attachment portion 102 projects at least in sections laterally (in the x and/or y direction) beyond the insertion portion 101 and the recess S. In this case, the attachment portion 102 projects in the circumferential direction laterally beyond the recess S, in order to prevent moisture and dirt from penetrating into the recess S. For this purpose the attachment portion 102 has a circumferential seal 103 on the laterally protruding area on the side facing the vehicle component F. The seal 103 is carried by a light transmissive for example, red tinted—plate-like cover 104. The cover 104 covers at least one light source (not shown)—for example, a light emitting diode—of the brake light 100 and points in one light emitting direction. Whereas the attachment portion 102 extends more or less in the x/y plane, the insertion portion 101 stands upright, more or less perpendicular to said plane, in the z direction.
The at least one light source is typically housed in a base body 109 of the insertion portion 101. The base body 109 is provided with a cable duct or an electrical terminal 105 for inserting or connecting at least one electrical line for supplying and, if desired, actuating the at least one light source. Furthermore, four inversely ‘U’ shaped, inwardly flexible catch elements 106 are attached to the base body 109. The catch elements 106 widen laterally at their end pointing towards the attachment portion 102 and, thus, form in each case on both sides an outwardly directed latching projection 107. In a non-pressed-in state of the catch elements 106 (or rather the relaxed state), the latching projection 107 projects laterally beyond the recess S. In more concrete terms the latching projection 107 has more or less the shape of a ramp, which widens in the direction of the attachment portion 102 and then drops steeply away at an edge relative to the attachment portion 102.
In order to facilitate a tight fit of the brake light 100, the catch elements 106 can be displaced or, more specifically, pressed in the direction of the attachment portion 102 by way of a locking bar 108, which can be slid in the longitudinal direction of the brake light 100, corresponding to the x orientation, and can be locked in a locking position.
In order to install the brake light 100 in the vehicle component F, the brake light 100 together with its insertion portion 101 with the unlocked catch elements 106 is slid in an insertion direction, corresponding to the z direction, into a recess S. If the latching projections 107 of the catch elements 106 hit the edge R of the recess S, they are pressed elastically inwards into the base body 109 with an advancing slide-in movement until the edge of the latching projection 107 has passed the edge R of the recess S. Thereafter, the latching projection 107 unlatches again and engages in a latching manner behind the vehicle component F in the area of the recess S, i.e., it latches the brake light 100 at the recess S. The steep edge of the latching projection 107 prevents the insertion portion 101 from sliding out of the recess S again. In the installed state, the edge R of the recess S is pressed in between the latching projections 107 of the catch elements 106 and the seal 103. Since the locking bar 108 is laterally displaced into the locking position, the catch elements 106 are pressed even more firmly against the edge R, a state that increases the leak tightness.
In the case of the brake light 100 known from the prior art, the amount of physical effort required for a reliable latching action and, thus, installation is comparatively high. In addition, the latching action of all catch elements 106 can be determined only with difficulty, so that in some cases the latching action may fail to come about locally and may not be detected, so that dirt and moisture may penetrate into the recess S, a situation that can lead, for example, to the failure of one or all light sources. In addition, an adaptation of the recess S and a stamping of the vehicle component F, especially if made of sheet metal, in conjunction with the seal 103 and the at least one catch element 106 of the brake light 100 is costly. Furthermore, the illustrated arrangement is not very robust. In addition, the costs for the guarantee, warranty and goodwill (GWG costs) are comparatively high. In addition, an overlap or rather potentially detrimental contact occurs between the latching projections 107 and the seal 103, so that the seal 103 may be already damaged in the uninstalled state.
The object of the present invention is to avoid or at least minimize at least one of the aforementioned drawbacks and to provide, in particular, a brake light, which can be reliably installed and, if required, also removed with a minimum of physical effort.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a vehicle light, comprising an insertion portion for inserting the vehicle light into a recess of a vehicle component, and an attachment portion for placing the inserted vehicle light on an edge of the recess, wherein the attachment portion projects, at least in sections, laterally beyond the insertion portion. The insertion portion has at least one catch element, wherein the catch element is designed to latch the vehicle light—in particular, to engage in a latching manner behind the vehicle light—at the vehicle component, especially during insertion into the recess. The insertion portion has at least one locking element for displacing the at least one catch element in the direction of the attachment portion, and the at least one locking element is designed as a lever.
Therefore, following engagement behind the recess in a latching manner, the vehicle light can be moved toward the vehicle component by pivoting the at least one lever, so that the vehicle light can be pressed down against the vehicle component. In this case the amount of physical effort required for a secure latching action and pressure thrust is comparatively small. In addition, it is easy to see whether all of the catch elements have been properly latched and pressed down. Moreover, an adaptation of the recess and a stamping of the vehicle component, made in particular of sheet metal, in conjunction with the attachment portion, in particular a seal thereof, and the at least one catch element is also comparatively easy to accomplish. In addition, the illustrated arrangement is robust and fail safe. In addition, the GWG costs for the guarantee, warranty and goodwill are comparatively low. In addition, the overlap between the catch element and the seal is avoided.
The vehicle light can be, in particular, a brake light, and even more particularly a third or high mounted brake light.
The vehicle component can be a part of a vehicle for example, a spoiler, or an accessory part or a spare part. The vehicle component can be designed as a housing; and, hence, the vehicle light can be inserted into a housing.
In one arrangement of the vehicle light on an exterior area of the vehicle, the attachment portion can represent an external cover against the surrounding area, whereas the insertion portion can be found, for example, in the interior of the vehicle. Especially in this case the attachment portion is provided with a seal, in order to prevent dirt and/or moisture from penetrating into the vehicle. The insertion portion can extend out—in particular, perpendicular—from the attachment portion.
In one embodiment that the lever can be pivoted between an unlocking position and a locking position, so that, when the lever is in the unlocking position, the catch element can assume a greater distance from the attachment portion than when the lever is in the locking position. As a result, a more secure fit of the vehicle light can be achieved by way of an especially simple operation of the lever.
In an additional embodiment, the lever can be latched in the locking position—in particular, at the insertion portion. This feature eliminates the possibility of unintentionally transferring the lever out of the locking position into the unlocking position and, thus, prevents the formation of local leaks.
In yet another embodiment, the at least one lever has at least one eccentrically shaped contact area exhibiting a minimum distance from the attachment portion in the locking position that is smaller than in the unlocking position. As a result, a pivot movement of the lever can be converted very easily into a linear displacement of the catch element on the vehicle component or into a direct thrust pressure of the lever against the vehicle component.
In a particular embodiment, the eccentrically shaped contact area of the lever makes contact with the catch element, in order to move the catch element.
In an alternative embodiment, the lever and the catch element are made in one piece; and the at least one eccentrically shaped contact area lies directly opposite the attachment portion. As a result, the lever can serve directly as the catch element; and, thus, it is possible to dispense with intermediate elements, such as catch clamps, serving as the catch elements. This feature can reduce the number of component. The eccentrically shaped contact area can serve directly to press down and secure the vehicle light.
In addition, in one embodiment the catch element has, at least in sections, a cross sectional profile that is more or less in the shape of an inverse U; and each of the two legs of the catch element has at least one outwardly pointing latching projection. However, the catch element is not restricted to such a design. Hence, a catch element can also be arranged on only one side of the base body, for example more or less in the form of a flat plate or retaining part. For example, the catch elements can be arranged only on one side of the base body; or as an alternative the catch elements can be present on both sides of the base body, but then not directly connected together or made in one piece, but rather as elements that can be actuated independently of each other.
In a special embodiment the catch element has at least two areas, each of which exhibits such an essentially inversely U shaped cross sectional profile. For example, the catch element can comprise two individual catch elements (for example, catch clamps, which then correspond somewhat to the two areas); and thus, provide the possibility of dispensing with two levers. The two areas can be separated from each other, for example, by the lever.
Furthermore, in an embodiment the lever is designed in the form of a clip (especially in the inverted ‘U’ shape). This design makes it easy to perform a displacement movement with a single lever motion on both sides (at both legs). This feature can prevent, first of all, a catch element from canting and/or secondly enables a reliable latching action. However, as an alternative, the lever does not have to be designed in the shape of a clip; for example, the lever may be designed more or less linear.
In addition, in one embodiment the lever is mounted on the insertion portion in a rotatable manner relative to a uniquely defined axis of rotation. As a result, the lever can be moved only about the same axis of rotation.
In yet another embodiment, the lever can be pivoted with no axis—that is, without an axis of rotation that is uniquely defined in each position—at the insertion portion. This feature makes it possible to dispense with any device for a uniquely defined pivot mounting of the lever at the insertion portion.
The invention further includes a method for installing a vehicle light, in particular a brake light as described above, wherein the method has at least the following steps: (a) inserting an insertion portion of the vehicle light through the recess of the vehicle component, until the at least one catch element unlatches laterally following passage through the recess; and (b) pivoting the at least one lever such that the associated catch element moves in the direction of the attachment portion, so that a peripheral region of the vehicle component that surrounds the recess is pressed in, at least in sections, between the insertion portion and the attachment portion.
It is a further development that in the step of pivoting the at least one lever, the lever with its eccentrically shaped contact area displaces the catch element in the direction of the attachment portion.
In an alternative further development in the step of pivoting the at least one lever, the lever itself with its eccentrically shaped contact area moves toward the attachment portion. This feature offers the possibility of dispensing with a separate catch element.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. At the same time identical or functionally equivalent elements are provided with the same reference numerals for the sake of a better overview.